robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:H-DRules
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Forum:Qualifiers page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RA2 (Talk) 21:06, February 3, 2010 Thanks! Hey, just want to say thank you for clearing up my edit on Granny's Revenge. It was my first major edit so thanks for assistance. By the way, the edit you've done on Gravedigger was pretty good. Keep up the good work. If you go for admin, I'll root for you! ShotgunJustice Tips and stuff Hi H-DRules, I'm Helloher, one of the regular contributers around here. I saw you were asking for some tips. First, I'll show you the regular wiki rules, which you probably already saw. * Do not speak like Jonathan Pearce. The wiki is for creating an accurate, professional view on what happened in the battle, not for creating a new commentary. * Do not use slang terms. Robots do not "have a go at each other." They "attack each other". * Do not refer to any robot other than clusterbots as a "they". Robots are singular. Please use "it". * Do not use exclamation marks when writing battle summaries. * Do not use the term "it's". It is not correct grammar. * Do not abbreviate. The robot's names are Wheely Big Cheese and Spirit of Knightmare, not WBC and SoK. * Do not use Roman Numerals. Please use numbers. If you like, I can show you different parts of the wikicode. Just 'ask how do you make a template' or 'how do I make this' or whatever on my talk page and I'll be delighted to help you. Finally, I'd like to offer you a custom signature like mine. You will have seen other examples around the wiki, like TG's, RA2's and perhaps SM's or Gutripper's. You can request different text, colour or font. Just ask. Oh, and thanks for the edits so far, they have been on the whole very good. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 09:58, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much, I appreciate the help and offer, once again thank you.--H-DRules 10:58, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :It's no problem. May I suggest that you don't start a new heading when you are continuing on with the same topic? Also, if you have accepted the offer for a signature, what colour and wording would you like? Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 11:24, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, let me think, could you do yellow? If not then blue please. Oh and thanks for the advice about the heading, I don't really want to look to stupid.Another thing, seeing as I quite shy about leaving messages on talk pages, is it O.K if I ask you here how to make a table. I know they have the information in the help section it's just I don't really understand it. Thanks.--H-DRules 11:34, February 6, 2010 (UTC) No problem. I'll do the sig in a minute. To make a table, you first add If you need screenshots or more help, just ask. Here's your sig: "H-DRules (talk) " Go into preferences and paste it into the box labelled custom signature. Make sure you tick the box too. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 12:14, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the sig but I still can't really make a table, so I think I'm just going to have to just edit things from now on. Thanks for the advice anyway, I appriciate it a lot.--''H-DRules (talk)' 13:29, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I made a small mistake with the sig: "'H-DRules (talk)' " I'll post soem screensots about the table if you like. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number)' 14:57, February 6, 2010 (UTC) That would be great.Thanks. --"'H-DRules (talk)' " 14:24, February 7, 2010 (UTC) One minute then. Also, you can delete the " at the beginning and end of your sig. that was there just to show you the right bits to copy. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number)' 14:29, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :Here we go: 400px Ask if you need more help. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number)' 14:38, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Thats great. Thank you very much for your trouble--"'H-DRules (talk)' " 17:52, February 7, 2010 (UTC) It's just not working. Thanks for the help and I appriciate the sig, but I just can't get the table to work. Thank you anyway.--"'H-DRules (talk)' " 18:02, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Half way there Even bigger yay! It took me four long, tiring days but I've made it to my half century of edits. Actually I better shut up in case anyone looks at my talk page (little chance), they may think I'm slightly crazy by writing pointless things , like now. You probably didn't understand anything that I just said"'H-DRules (talk)' " 19:57, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Table I don't know if you are still having trouble with the tables, but if you are, I've thought of a new method. I'll post a table here, which you can look at the code of and fiddle around with. Hopefully this can help you 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number)' 11:01, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks very much, I'll give it a go.--"'H-DRules (talk)' " 18:06, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Yay! it worked at last. Thank you very much--"'H-DRules (talk)' " 18:10, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number)' 19:18, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Back Back after nearly half a year since my last edit. I'm pretty sure no one cares or even realised that I was gone but ah well "'H-DRules (talk)' " Oh and by the way I'm not putting myself down to be pitied, it's just the way I think."'H-DRules (talk)' " :Well, actually, I think it's nice to have more registered contributors to the wiki. Welcome back. 'ManUCrazy (talk)' 16:52, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I'll do my best to make myself useful."'H-DRules (talk)' " 11:15, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Hypnodisc hello Im bowsersshell and i couldn't help but notice on your userpage that you said hypnodisc never won anything but it won the most original entry award in series 3, true it was never champion but that dosn't mean it didnt win anything --Bowsersshell 15:53, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, my mistake, I meant they were never champions, I'll change it. Thanks for telling me. "'H-DRules (talk)' "19:13, August 20, 2010 (UTC) No problem i'm a hypnodisc fan too so i think it should gets the recognition it deserves every time, on my user page i put that it had the potential to be a champion in my userboxes --Bowsersshell 19:21, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Agreed "'H-DRules (talk)' "20:50, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Continued use of it's Hi H-DRules. Please stop using it's in the future. The correct term is its. Thank you. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number)' 12:17, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry. I didn't realise the mistake I was making"'H-DRules (talk)' " 13:23, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::It's fine. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number)' 13:02, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Please be more careful. You did it again today. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number)' 20:42, September 17, 2010 (UTC) When? "'H-DRules (talk)' " 21:58,September 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I see, that was stupid of me "'H-DRules (talk)' " 22:23,September 17, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry, it's not a big issue. Keep up the rest of your good work. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number)' 09:06, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I will be more careful in the future."'H-DRules (talk)' " 10:08,September 18, 2010 (UTC) Don't delete discussions Please refrain from deleting sections of my talk page. Your edits will only be reverted, and I'm getting sick of being informed that I have new messages when its just you and an administrator counter-editing. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 14:20, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, I only did it because I wanted to get rid of something that I said that was pointless"'H-DRules (talk)' " 15:59, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::In the end, it doesn't matter. What was said was said. Please stop doing this. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number)' 20:01, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm not doing it anymore, the last time I tried to delete what I said was six days ago."'H-DRules (talk)' " 20:04, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::I just reverted one of your attempts to do so from today. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number)' 20:13, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::When was that? "'H-DRules (talk)' " 20:16, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Shayfan's talk page. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number)' 20:23, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I see what you mean. I'm very sorry, it was because I didn't want to put him in a awkward position. It was a stupid thing to do. I know I'm running out of excuses, but sorry anyway."'H-DRules (talk)' " 20:25, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :It's no matter, just don't do it in the future. Thank you for reverting that IP's vandalism earlier. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number)' 20:57, September 21, 2010 (UTC) No problem. I'll make sure I don't do it again"'H-DRules (talk)' " 16:01, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Hint I just watch videos on Youtube and jot down anything that happens. Discoverysweden has a great channel. Thank you for the compliment by the way. Also, excellent contribution to Beast of Bodmin. Yes, I used that for the Bulldog Breed fight. They don't have Series 7 because it was Five. User:ShotgunJustice Just a correction sorry for bringing this up but deservedly is not a word. you could have deserving series 2 champs however but its up to you. --Bowsersshell 18:11, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Like i say it's up to you. After all its your userpage. --Bowsersshell 12:13, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Actually, Bowsersshell, deservedly ''is a word. http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/deservedly --Rammingspeed 08:09, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Big Cheese Edit This is Datovidny. I deeply apologise for not getting back to you about the edit on The Big Cheese about it getting sold. I have spent so long trying to find out who bought The Big Cheese before I replied to you, however, I am still unsuccessful. I put in that statement on the page as I remeber seeing The Big Cheese up for sale on eBay at the time, my brother and I were very excited as it was for only £350. We bid for it but unfortunately it finally went for £500, and I'm sorry but the winner of the auction remains a secret to me. Keep going I've noticed lately, H-D Rules, that you've editing well lately. Good stuff! If you keep this up, you might be able to participate in Series 3 Audited (which, let's be honest, isn't gonna be finished any time soon).--Rammingspeed 10:59, October 25, 2010 (UTC) The Black Beast Hey thanks for uploading that picture. My computer doesn't have a print screen button so I was struggling with it.TheStigisaRobot 18:40, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for showing me that edit count page. TheStigisaRobot 21:21, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Wars Hey there. As you might be aware, we've restarted thea arena forum and now we are restarting Wiki Wars 2 for the wiki's fourth anniversery celebrations. Anyone with over 150 mainspace and file edits can enter. If you'd like to join us, please visit Forum:Robot Arena 2 - Robot Wars Wiki (Series 2) and let us know which robot you'd like. Matt(Talk) 06:45, September 24, 2011 (UTC)